Talk:Volée Airlines Flight 180
Date The day of the crash was actually 13 May 1999, not 15 May 1999. It's hard to believe how someone can mistake 13 and 15, because if we found this earlier, then we probably won't have to change the timeline page, and the other pages that mention this wrong date. Sroczynski 14:36, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Need help...again! I'm making the name list that from the plaque of the 39 students and teachers who killed on Flight 180. And all I figured is this: Dave Anderson(3)--------------------Joey Jow(1)(2) John Joseph Alvarez--------------Marko Lytviak(1)(2) Fraser Boyle---------------------Terry Mackay(1)(2) Dave Brown-----------------------Christa Marsh(2)(4) William Burns(3)--------------------Johanna Ingrid Masur(2) Jody Chow(3)------------------------Brooke Karen McGill(2) Vance Conway---------------------Derick McLeod(2) Blake Dreyer(4)---------------------Pamela McLeod(2) Laurie Edmundson-----------------William McMahon(2) Karen Ann Eisenstadt--------------Larry Murnau(2)(4) Todd A. Emde(2)(3)---------------------Bryan Pederson(2) Kevin Fish------------------------Julie Anne Slater(2) Kasandra Griebel--------------------Terry Sonderhoff(2) Kate Elise Heslup(2)(3)----------------Mary Lou Storey(2) Wm. Carle Heslup(2)(3)-----------------Anneke Van Oort(2) Lisa Rose Hudson(2)(3)-----------------Kirstie Van Oort(2) Sally Hudson(1(2))(3)---------------------George Waggner(2)(4) Stephen Jackson(1)(2)(3)------------------Geoffrey Wallace(2) Lee M. Jenkinson(1)(2)(3)-----------------Carie Lynn Wallis(2) John B. Willett(2)(3) (1):Confirmed in Final Destination 2 (2):Confirmed in cap 2 or cap 3 (3):Confirmed in cap 1 (4):Confirmed in the movie Anyone can help me to fill in those ****? Because I don't really figured them out. If cap 2 and cap 3 are not clear enough, you can found the clip by clicking this youtube link.Sroczynski 16:34, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Inconsistantcies section During the time that I making the name list from the plaque, I found that the "Inconsistantcies" section is actually wrong. The plaque listed 23 June 1999 at the bottom, means it is the date that the plaque was done, and not means it's the day of the crash. The day of the crash, 13 May 1999, did listed on the top of the plaque. If anyone agree with me, or anyone confirm I'm right, then I'll delete that section. Sroczynski 16:52, June 6, 2011 (UTC) 2000 or 1999? A recurring issue in the franchise (particularly now that FD5 has revisited a certain 747) is the date of the Flight 180 disaster. It seems to me that this arises from some uncertainty by the props department in the first film, because although the memorial plaque declares the year to be 1999, Alex's ticket stub seems to be in favour of the year 2000. As seen in the screencap on this page, to the left of 'Not Valid After Dec 29 00', the 'Not Valid Before' field can be seen. Although the day and month are obscured, the digits '00' can be seen, suggesting that the ticket cannot be valid any earlier than January 1st 2000. As I said, the props department on the first film goofed, but now Final Destination 5 has thrown its weight in favour of May 13th 2000, where does the fandom stand? We have two on-screen depictions of tickets in favour of the year 2000, and a memorial plaque dated 1999. *If it's indeed 2000, then it will ruin the whole timeline in the series. As Kevin told Wendy that Flight 180 was exploded 6 years ago in 2005, and 2005-6=1999. Beside this, the plaque in FD1 did list the date of the explosion that was 1999. Also, the trailer of TFD had mentioned it was 10 years after Flight 180 exploded. 1999+10=2009, and the year 2009 was seen in several things in TFD. In addition, the scripts of FD1 also listed that the movie was took place in 1999. So in conclusion, either the year 2000 on Sam's ticket was a sign about the date of Route 23 pile-up, or it's an error. Sroczynski 12:38, August 29, 2011 (UTC) *It is now evident where the inconsistency crept in. In the FD5 Blu-Ray special features, a featurette comparies the dailies from the 747 scene with the final film. The actual ticket prop, shown in the dailies, does not show the year, just the month and day. The final film however has had the shot digitally altered to prominently show the year '2000', presumably to drive home to audiences that the film is a prequel.